1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to plumbing accessories and in particular to a band of supple rubber or plastic that is designed to collect waste liquids at the base of a toilet bowl structure.
2. Description of the Problem and the Relevant Prior Art
A common and annoying problem for housekeepers and custodial personnel is the constant need to clean the outside of the toilet bowl of liquid that was inadvertently and sometimes carelessly allowed to splash outside of the bowl. In addition to the unsightliness, urine gives off a distinct and unpleasant odor which will reflect poorly on the home owner or cleaning organization in an unfair manner. In addition, where the liquids are allowed to remain on wooden floors the soil eventually becomes impossible to clean and replacing the floor is the only solution. On tile floors the stains will eventually etch the glaze and unable to be cleaned, will require replacement.
There are a number of devices that have been suggested to control the splash which contributes to the problem, however the prior art is void of any device that will collect, contain and control the spillage that results from liquids that find their way to the outside of a toilet bowl.
The following U.S. Patents are examples of splash guards found in the prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,776 issued Sep. 14, 1982 to Sergeant for a collapsible splash shield for a toilet; U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,103 issued Feb. 2, 1988 to Kliebert for a splash guard that could be used with a lavatory basin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,784 issued Apr. 3, 1990 to Jacobson et al. who show another form of toilet bowl splash guard; U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,990 issued to Chan for a disposable, splash-suppressing toilet seat cover with folded annular and bridging inner portions, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,760 issued Jun. 8, 1993 to Brown et al. who disclose a splash and overspray guard that may be adhesively attached to a toilet seat and expanded when the seat is raised.